


Council of Good Lex

by maiwriting



Series: Earth-23 (Gravedigger Kara AU) [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Good Person Lex Luthor, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, M/M, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Multi, everyone's gay lmao enjoy, it's so dumb i'm so sorry, set on a different earth, talks about death for a bit but dumb fluff all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: Lex Luthor from Earth-23 is a former villain who created the Council of Good Lex when he traveled the multiverse in search of Good Lexs. One of the Good Lex is missing so it's up to the other members of the council to help.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Series: Earth-23 (Gravedigger Kara AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911040
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Council of Good Lex

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoyed writing about Good Lex in my last fic so here’s more of him and his Council of Good Lex. Minor Supercorp in this as Lena/Lex is the majority of the story. Read the previous fic in the series for more background on Good Lex! Enjoy!

The device starts beeping so Lena presses the button. Three Lexs appear and they start arguing amongst themselves.

“Like, bro, you’re being so aggro right now,” Lex, or L as he likes to be called, runs his finger through his blond locks and sighs in frustration. Lena can’t tell if he’s at the beach or if this is his everyday clothes. Every time he beams he’s in a Hawaiian shirt and board shorts. Today, his pattern of choice on his shorts are yellow rubber ducklings.  _ There’s no ducklings in the ocean,  _ she thinks to herself and smiles.

“Do not bro me!” Lexy shouts back, angry at the mispronoun. She is in her usual mini sundress, red this time, and sporting long luscious black hair, similar to Lena’s. Bright red lipstick and tall heels are her added accessories of choice. It’s a bit weird to see her brother in drag at first but Lena is used to it now. Sometimes, she thinks of Lexy as the sister she never had.

“I call everyone bro! Bro, help me out!” L turns to Lex-2, asking for help. Lex-2 is the most similar to Lena’s Lex, except he has hair like how Lex used to have. He goes by Lex as well but concedes with her Lex and now goes by Lex-2 in the council. 

“Should he call you sis?” Lex-2 addresses Lexy, careful not to agitate her.

“Ew, no. Just… don’t bro me. Call me by my name,” Lexy suggests and looks at Lena, “Hi, dear. Nice heels, you have to tell me where you got them.”

“Thanks, Lexy. I’ll send you some. Lex is not around. Anything I can help with?” Lena asks the council.

The Council of Good Lex started when Lex travels around different earths, to find alternate versions of himself. It’s disheartening to find out that you’re evil in almost every different universe you travel to, and Lex finds comfort when he discovers a good version of himself. There weren’t many of them, but Lex gathered all he could find and created the Council of Good Lex so they can bounce ideas and help each other.

“I finished the 5-U-93-R pill,” Lexy informs, hand clasps together proudly at her chest, “but someone here thinks it’s a bad idea,” she glares at L.

“5-U-93-R pill?” Lena looks at Lexy confusingly.

“The Super pill,” Lex-2 explains, “it can increase your tensile strength of bone and tissue structures by a factor of several thousand percent, making you as strong and durable as a Kryptonian.”

“That’s amazing!” Lena cries out, no more suits and shields, just a pill is all she needs to take to help other people.

“It’s dangerous,” L speaks up, it’s rare for him to speak in a serious tone and Lena took notice of that, “we are not supposed to be as strong as Superman or Supergirl. We can rely on technology like we always have.”

“You’ve made your point,” Lexy rolls her eyes, “I want to hear from Lex now. He’ll understand.”

“I’ll let Lex know, he is at a meeting with the President and Kara now,” Lena informs them.

“Beam us as soon as he gets back,” Lexy says and Lena nodded. At a click of a button Lexy’s hologram disappears. 

“Bye, Lena. Let me know if you still want that surfing lesson, yeah?” L bids his goodbye as well and disappears right after Lexy.

Lex-2 is still in front of Lena and looking back at her fondly. Lena finds a particular bond with Lex-2, partly because he’s the most similar to her Lex, and also because Lex-2 lost his Lena a year ago. If Lex didn’t find him, he was sure he would go down the villainous path like all the other Lexs in other universes.

“What do you think of the Super pill, Lena?” he asks her.

“At first, I thought it would be convenient. To take a pill instead of wearing my warsuit to fight crime. But maybe L has a point, we’re humans, we’re not supposed to be Super,” Lena answers him while taking a few steps forward so they’re closer to each other.

“And how are you? How’s Kara?” he asks, Lena could see his tears are welling up, even through the hologram.

“We’re good. Are you okay, Lex?” 

Whenever there’s no other Lex around, Lena would call him by his name. Lex-2 sounds weird if you’re talking one-on-one without the council present.

“Tomorrow is her 1 year death anniversary,” Lex-2 chokes out, holding back his own tears. Lena is getting teary eyed as well now, and would do anything to give Lex-2 a hug. It must be painful for him to talk to a hologram of someone that looks like his dead sister, reminding him of his loss.

“She would be proud of you, doing the whole Council thing. Trust me, I know,” Lena comforts him, hoping he would find solace in her words.

“Thank you, Lena,” Lex-2 smiles sadly back at her. A smile Lena knows all too well. It reminds her of when her Lex had died before he got revived, and how she drowned herself in sleeping pills on his death anniversary.

“Lex, do you want to come visit Earth-23? You don’t have to be alone tomorrow,” Lena offers her company. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be in my lab,” he smiles again with that same sad smile and Lena feels a heaviness on her chest.

“I insist. Please? Our Big Belly Burger is the best out of all the multiverse,” Lena grins, hoping the lure of good food would get him to come.

“Well, I guess I have to find that out myself, right?” 

Lena smiles when he finally agrees to visit, “I’ll let my Lex know you’re coming, see you tomorrow, okay?”

Lex-2 nods and smiles in return and his hologram disappears at a click of a button. After a few hours or so tinkering with some gadget, Kara flies down with Lex in a bridal carry.

“Can you  _ stop _ making Kara bridal carry you when she flies??” Lena shouts at her Lex and looks at Kara, “Babe, you don’t have to follow what he says, you know?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to say no to your brother,” Kara looks back apologetically, “plus, he’s not that heavy.”

“It’s not the weight I’m having an issue with,” Lena answers Kara but glares at Lex.

“Come on, Lee. My arms get tired hanging onto her back,” Lex slyly grins at Lena, he loves when his little sister gets irate with him.

“I’m making you wear my warsuit next time, or better yet, I’ll create something that can make you fly right now,” Lena scrambles to her table and quickly draws up a prototype with her tablet.

“Oh, by the way,” Lena tells Lex without looking up from her tablet, “the Council called. Lexy said something about the Super pill is ready. They want you to call them back.”

“Alright, thanks Lee, I’ll call them in my office,” Lex grabs the hologram device and is about to head upstairs when Lena stops him.

“And, uh, I invited Lex-2 to come to our earth tomorrow. It’s… uh… his Lena’s death anniversary. I don’t want him to be alone,” Lena looks at Lex and back at Kara. 

“Sure, I’ll show him around, don’t worry,” Lex gives a comforting smile and Lena knows she could rely on her brother, even though he makes her really mad sometimes. 

Kara slowly walks over to Lena and hugs her from behind, landing her chin on Lena’s shoulder. Death anniversary is a sore subject for them because of what happened to Lena and how she reacted at Lex’s death anniversary. There was nothing to be said but Lena knows that’s all that is running through Kara’s mind right now.

Lena gently pats Kara’s arms that’s around her waist, “It’s okay, I’m at a better place now...”

Kara kisses the top of Lena’s head and continues looking at the tablet where Lena has already drawn up a full prototype in under a minute, “Wow, you really don’t want me to bridal carry Lex anymore, huh?”

“I’m the only Luthor you’re allowed to bridal carry,” Lena turns around in her chair and looks at Kara. Kara replies with a soft chuckle and kisses Lena.

“Okay.”

\--

“You’re actually right, this is probably the best Big Belly Burger I’ve ever tasted. And I’ve been to Earth-46!” Lex-2 exclaims.

The four of them are eating their usual orders with Lex-2 ordering the Jumbo Double Double as that menu wasn’t available on his earth. When he sees that the Jumbo in the name actually refers to the jumbo shrimps in the burger patty it made his eyes go wide twice as big. 

"Shrimp burgers, this is genius," Lex-2 exclaims as he takes another bite.

Lex slaps Lex-2's back lightly in agreement, "Right? Good to know doppelgangers have the same taste buds."

Lex keeps making jokes about how Lex-2’s hair is actually a wig and wants him to take it off while Kara and Lena laugh at it. Lena feels a sense of relief at how Lex-2 is joking back and forth with Lex and laughing along.

"All I'm saying is, hair makes you a good Lex. That's the only correlation I can find. All the other evil Lex in other universes are evil because they're bald!" Lex-2 makes his statement.

"Hey, I'm bald!" Lex objects.

"But you were evil before, right? Maybe now that you're good, your hair will grow back," Lex-2 laughs and Lex elbows his doppelganger in jest. 

"Maybe there's a universe where you're bald," Lex points at Lena and laughs.

Kara snorts on the milkshake she was drinking and Lena throws her a look. 

"I'm sorry, babe, the image of bald you just pops in my head," Kara explains while she wipes her nose but Lena is still pouting, "hey, I'll still love you even if you're bald."

Lex-2 smiles at their display of affection and Lena smiles back. Lena can't help but to ask him how he feels, but she lets it go for now.

It wasn’t until they’re back at their lair, when Lex-2 is perusing Lena’s tablet to look over her flying machine design that Lena suddenly had the urge to ask another question that's been burning at the back of her mind.

“What was your Lena like?”

Lex-2 goes silent for a moment and Lena contemplates and argues with herself if it was actually the appropriate question to ask. She was curious, but it was probably a bad move to bring up her name on this day. She quickly backtracks herself.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, she’s a lot like you actually,” Lex quickly answers, “which is silly, because we’re all doppelgangers of each other but hanging out with you it feels like she’s here.”

"When my Lex died, I was distraught," Lena says while taking a seat next to Lex-2.

"I heard from Lex. All about your immortality and his revival. It's quite the story," Lex-2 replies with acknowledgement, assuming that's what Lena wants to talk about.

"Immortality," Lena laughs, "it feels like a lifetime ago."

"What was it like?"

"Unceasing."

Lex-2 turns to look at Lena and Lena just shrugs. 

"I know some people would do anything to wish for immortality but back then I really wish I could die for real forever. Just being killed only for you to wake up and get killed again? It was never-ending."

"Did it hurt? Every time you die?"

"Yeah, same as any gun wound, or a knife stab, or a grenade blast would feel like. You can really feel your life slowly draining away," Lena pause, "but the thing that hurt the most is knowing I would wake up again in a world where Lex is not here."

“I don’t know how you can talk about death like it's an everyday conversation,” Lex-2 quips but quickly corrects himself when he sees the change in Lena’s expression, “oh, I think it’s good! I rarely talk about it.”

“I think being immortal for a year and dating a gravedigger helps,” Lena smiles. Lex laughs a little at the comment and smiles back at Lena.

"Did Lex tell you what I did during his 1 year death anniversary?" Lena continues and asks Lex-2, his face is fully concentrating on Lena's every word. 

He shakes his head so Lena carry on with her story, "I tried to kill myself. Which was silly because I'll wake up again at midnight. But I did anyway. And when I woke up Kara was crying over my death. That was the first time I felt loved. I felt that if I died, I would make Kara feel like how I felt when my Lex died. And I didn't want to do that to her."

Lena brings Lex-2's hands into hers, "I decide to choose love instead of struggling with grief. So I want you to know that you're loved too. Even if I'm not your Lena, I care for you like you're my Lex."

“Thank you for today, Lena," Lex-2 replies in a shaky whisper, fighting back his own tears.

Lena gets up from her chair and hugs Lex-2, and she could feel him hugging her back tightly. After a few silent breaths, she feels another pair of arms hugging them. Lena wanted to pull away at the sudden surprised affection but rolls her eyes when she hears the familiar giggle. How long has he been listening in on their conversation?

“Lex, can you not? We’re having a moment,” Lena breaks off her hug and side-eyes her Lex who is still hugging Lex-2 with his eyes closed.

“You’re the one intruding, I’m hugging myself,” Lex jokes and hugs Lex-2 tighter. Lex-2 laughs out loud and jokingly punches Lex in the stomach where he gives an exaggerated expression of pain.

Their hologram device beeps out loud and Lex-2 presses on it, L appears and is pacing back and forth in manic. 

“Oh, you’re here! I thought you went missing too!” L says when he sees Lex-2.

“Missing too? What do you mean?” Lex asks.

“Lexy is missing, I can’t contact her. I thought she was angry with me, but her Superman contacted me and he said Lexy is missing along with all the Super pills,” L explains in a hurried manner, hands wildly gesturing every part of the story.

Lex looks at Lex-2 and nods, an understanding falls onto them that words weren't needed at all. They gear up and get ready to head off to Lexy's earth.

\--

“You got everything you need?” Lena double confirms again with Lex.

“You’re sounding like mother,” Lex laughs.

“Was she insufferable on this earth too?” Lex-2 asks and Lena and Lex both answer with a resounding  _ yes _ .

“You really don’t want me to come with?” 

“If I really need backup, I would ask for Kara not you,” Lex grins and looks at Kara.

“Someone needs to stay here and protect this earth,” Kara states the obvious, “Also, Lena said I have to say no more often to you.”

“Yeah, okay. Listen to your wife,” Lex teases the both of them.

Just the mere mention of that word sends Kara into a stuttering mess, “What? She’s not my wi- we’re not marr- I mean not yet- I mean- BABE HELP.”

Lena just shakes her head and touches Kara’s arms gently, “He’s just riling you up. Don’t mind him.”

“I mean, you’re  _ practically _ married,” Lex raises his eyebrows up and down, “you eat here, you sleep here,” he pauses, “you’re family,” and smiles at Kara.

“Take care of her, okay?” Lex elbows Kara gently, even if he knew Kara would stand a little bit more force he still does it gently anyway.

“Always. You take care too, beep us if anything,” Kara smiles back. Lena fights against a smile but fails, it still gives her a fluttery feeling in her chest when the two most important people in her life interact softly like this. She looks over at Lex-2 who is watching the whole exchange in silence. Lena steps forward to give him a hug.

“You take care too, okay? Have each other backs.”

He nods and with a press of a button on the interdimensional extrapolator, a blue cloud appears and they both step inside. After they vanished, Kara looks over at Lena who is still looking at the void where the blue cloud used to be.

“They’ll be okay, it’s three Lexs. No one else stands a chance,” Kara comforts her while holding Lena’s hands. Lena just nods back, but her eyes still focused on the void.

\--

“Lexy went missing before I could tell her to keep her Super pills at the Fortress of Solitude. Someone must have ambushed her to steal all the pills at her lab,” Superman explains to Lex, Lex-2 and L, who have all congregated at Lexy’s earth. Lex is still looking at Superman in awe, as his earth doesn’t have a Superman, not even a Supergirl, just a gravedigger Kara.

“So, who are our suspects?” Lex-2 asks Superman.

“No one knows Lexy is on our side, so probably every single villain in her lab?” Superman looks back at Lex-2 with a  _ help me _ look. Clearly, he has no clue where to start either.

“There’s only one thing we can do,” Lex declares out loud and looks at Superman. Superman looks back with a quizzed look, waiting for an answer from Lex.

“We need to infiltrate her lab. Someone get me a mini sundress, a wig, and some lipstick!” Lex offers himself and L replies with a confident, “Yaaas, queen!”

L looks back at the team when they didn’t respond, “Too much?”

“Yeah, bro. Tone it down a little or you’ll be the one in the dress,” Lex replies with a smirk.

\--

Lex keeps fiddling with his earpiece and his dress and his thong and everything about Lexy’s outfit is hugging his body so tight he feels everyone is eyeing him.

“Bro, stop adjusting your wedgie,” L replies, his eyes on the monitor that is overseeing all the security cameras in the villain’s lair. L and Lex-2 are located off-site, watching from afar in their unmarked van provided by Superman.

"Do I really need to wear this thong?" Lex grumbles and is now regretting offering himself to be the designated spy. His heels are making loud clackity sounds that are making him conscious, and his legs are itchy after the shave. Although, he has to admit he looks really pretty with make-up on.

"Commit to the part, bro," L laughs as he keeps his eyes on the monitor. 

"Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley coming to you on your left," Lex-2 who is sitting beside L informs Lex through his earpiece while looking through his notes, "her name is also Poison Ivy on this earth. Lexy calls her Ivy."

"Hi, Ivy! Working late?" Lex greets her with a pitch higher than normal as he tries to embody how Lexy talks.

"So rare to find you at this hour, Lexy. No date night with Clark tonight?"

"Yeah, he's busy. I'm just getting some notes from my office," Lex touches Ivy lightly on her arms and tries to flirt with a smile like how Lexy always does. It seems like Ivy didn't suspect a thing as she left him alone after a quick  _ see you at the annual dinner _ and Lex whispers softly into his earpiece.

"Guys, who's Clark??"

"Is Lexy dating anyone? She didn't tell us that," Lex-2 informs him. 

"Maybe this Clark guy knows something?" L wonders and notices something on the monitors, "Oh, 3 o'clock, someone's coming."

"Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn. Lexy calls her Harley," Lex-2 informs after a quick look through at his notes.

"Lexy!" Harley greets Lex before he could even say a word and presses a deep kiss that gets Lex to stumble backwards a few steps.

"Let me know if you're bored with Clark, yeah? I'll wait for you," Harley winks and slaps Lex's behind. 

"Please tell me there's no more villains lurking around the corner," Lex sighs into his earpiece. Between being in drag and getting surprise kisses, Lex is not sure which is more exhausting.

"Lexy's office is in the next corner, you're almost there. 2nd door to your right," L laughs while trying to guide him. He looks at Lex-2 and comments, “On my earth Harley and Poison Ivy dated,” but Lex-2 just throws him an unimpressed look.

Lex scans his palm and the door opens easily, Lex is thankful that they still have the same fingerprints even though they are quite different from each other.

After a quick look through Lexy's office, Lex couldn't find anything that pinpoints her disappearance. 

"Check her computer, what is her last log?" Lex-2 instructs.

"Password," Lex whispers into his earpiece. He types a few phrases and nothing.

"Not our birthday, or any of our names," Lex informs his doppelgangers.

"Try Lena's birthday," Lex-2 suggests and L looks at him with a small smile.

"I'm in," Lex notifies the team and his eyebrows wrinkle at the discovery, "all her formulas are gone. There's nothing about the Super pill here. Everything is wiped out."

"Someone doesn't want to let anyone know about the pill," L ponders.

"And that someone took Lexy," Lex-2 adds.

"Someone who knows her password," Lex concludes.

While the three of them are silently figuring out the mystery, L and Lex-2 didn't notice a figure coming in Lex's direction. So when that figure opens the door, Lex was surprised, but even more so after seeing her face.

"Lena?"

She looks exactly like his Lena except with black framed glasses, hair tied up in a tight ponytail and wearing a white lab coat a size too large for her.  _ Nerd _ was Lex's first thought but it's not his Lena so he didn't want to be rude. This Lena hurries over to Lex and slaps his arms. She slaps as hard as his Lena.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick!"

"Hi Earth-6 Lena, it's me," Lex greets her and raises his wig slightly to show his bald head.

"Lex? What are you doing on this earth??" 

"We've been looking for Lexy too. All her files here are deleted," Lex points to the computer.

"That's because  _ I  _ deleted them. No one needs to know she's working on the Super pill! And I got a notification that someone logged in her computer that's why I came in, you should be more careful," Lena informs him.

"I have Lex-2 and L with me," Lex informs Lena and touches his earpiece, "hey, guys? Lena is here."

Lex waits for a reply but there's no sound on the other end. Lex takes out his earpiece and fiddles with it while asking Lena a question, "So you don't know where she's been?" 

"She hasn't replied to my messages in days. Wait, who told you? I didn't contact the Council," Lena asks, finally registering the fact that a Lex from another earth is here.

"Superman contacted us," Lex informs her like it's an obvious fact. Why wouldn't he? 

"Superman? Oh, Lex," Lena looks at him with a worried look.

"Why? What's wrong?"

\--

The monitor all turned off at the same time and L hits the side of the monitor a few times.

"You're an engineer, go check the wiring instead of hitting them," Lex-2 complains.

"Well, you're one too, go check it yourself," L bites back at being instructed by someone who looks like himself.

Superman opens the van's door, and looks at the both of them with an ominous expression.

“Hey, the power is—”

A loud thunk was heard and Superman turns around to see Earth-6’s Lena and Lex looking at him in surprise. Lena is holding a dented frying pan and Superman lightly touches the back of his head. Did they just hit him with that?

“Lex-2! L! Run! This Superman is evil!” Lex shouts, while grabbing the frying pan from Lena and hits Superman again, this time right at his face.

Unflinched, Superman just lets him hit him repeatedly, until the frying pan is dented beyond repair. He looks down and sighs, and slowly grabs the frying pan from Lex.

“Lena, stop. It’s me,” Superman grabs his glasses from his pocket and puts it on, Lena looks at him wide eyed.

“Clark? You’re Clark?”

“Clark? Like Lexy’s boyfriend, Clark?” Lex looks back at Lena and looks again at Superman, “In another universe, I’m dating Superman? Score!”

“Okay, someone better start explaining now because what in seven hells is actually going on???” L shouts from the back after witnessing the whole shenanigan. Lex-2 just groans and shakes his head in reaction, a silent  _ Jesus Christ _ was uttered from him.

“We couldn’t find a weapon so Lena grabbed the frying pan from the pantry,” Lex quips as if that’s the most important thing that needs explanation. 

“I thought Superman took Lexy! He was the last person in contact with her,” Lena explains herself, “but if you’re Clark… oh, it all makes sense now. I’m so sorry, Clark. I didn’t know.”

“Wait,” Lex trails off, “so you contacted the Council because you’re worried about your girlfriend who’s missing? Aww Supes, that’s so sweet!” Lex slaps Superman on his chest but it feels like hitting steel so he shakes his hand to relieve the pain. No wonder the frying pan didn’t have any effect on him.

“Yeah, I figured I can contact all of you as Superman to help me out, no one knows I’m Clark, except for my parents and Lexy… wait,” he stops and looks at Lena as if something just registered in his brain, “how do you know Superman was the last person who contacted Lexy? I last met her a few days ago.”

“We were hanging out and she excuses herself saying Superman wants to meet up in someplace called BC. And the next day she stopped replying to my text and all her Super pills are gone. That wasn’t you?”

“No, but I know where she is now, let’s go,” Superman instructs everyone, “we’re going to Gotham.”

“Is Gotham a summer club island like on my earth or…?” L asks the group but they just reply with a blank stare, “just on my earth? Okay then.”

\--

Superman strolls into the Batcave confidently so Lena and the three Lexs follow him from behind. They don’t even have time to stop and awe at the Batcave as Superman is taking wide strides and they are struggling to even keep up with him.

“Lexy!” Lena shouts when she sees Lexy in cuffs with duct tape on her mouth sitting on one of the swivel chairs in front of a large panel with buttons, it looks like the mainframe for the whole Batcave.

“About time you showed up, Clark,” a man in some sort of Bat outfit appears from the shadows.

“Batman?” Lena stands in awe.  _ Of course his name is BATman _ Lex scoffs to himself.

“Bruce,” Superman grits his teeth as he greets him.

“Bruce like Bruce Wayne?” Holy shit,” Lex-2 is flabbergasted at the reveal and looks back at the group, “there’s a Bruce and Batman on my earth, it makes so much sense now.”

“Is this how you greet your lover?” Batman replies back and Lex just walks over and interrupts them.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up!” Lex yells and stands in between Batman, Superman and Lexy. “You’re his lover?” he points at Batman then at Superman.

“Ex-lover,” Superman replies with a tight emphasis on the word ex.

“Okay, you dated him?” he points at Superman, then at Batman. Batman just looks at Superman waiting for his reply and Superman nods.

“And you’re dating him currently?” he rips out the duct tape from Lexy’s mouth in a rough manner and points at Superman.

“OW! And yes,” Lexy shouts back.

“And you’re…” he addresses Batman, “still not over him?” and points at Superman.

“We’re in love,” Batman answers and looks at Superman longingly.

“I wish I have popcorn right this instant,” L whispers to Lex-2 and Lex-2 whispers back, “someone should go and grab Lex, he's looking like a wild relationship therapist right now.”

“Bruce, you broke up with me,” Superman looks back sadly at Batman.

“That’s because you said we wouldn’t work, but now with the Super pill, nothing can get in the way. You don’t have to be with her anymore,” Bruce shoves Lex aside and steps in front of Superman, holding his hands tightly.

L starts to pretend to eat a bowl of imaginary popcorn, clearly amused at this whole exchange.

“I created the Super pill, I should be the one entitled to use it with Clark. You missed your chance, Bruce. He wants me now,” Lexy pouts and rolls her eyes.

“OKAY, HOLD UP!” Lex shouts loudly again and Lex-2 is making wild gestures to grab his attention and make him stop. He knows exactly what Lex is about to say next.

“Did you create the Super pill so you can sleep with SUPERMAN???” Lex looks at Lexy in a mixture of surprised, proud and amazed expressions. L just starts to laugh out loud and Lex-2 groans softly, “Jesus, Mary and Joseph and all his carpenter friends.”

Lena is standing there with a blank expression, not sure to be impressed or disgusted at her Lexy.

“Okay, you know what?” Lex-2 walks up to them and grabs Lex out of the situation, “clearly, this is something the three of you should resolve on your own. We will be getting back to our own universe now. Let’s go, Lex.”

“L, grab the extrapolator,” Lex-2 instructs L but he is still eating his imaginary popcorn, “Now!”

“Lena,” Lex-2 looks at her and silently nods a little to bid her farewell.

“Wait, wait, wait, is the Super pill here?” Lex asks and Lexy points at the box sitting on the panel. He runs up and opens the box, the pill glows between his fingers and he puts a few in his pocket. “Thanks, Lexy! Share the elements later, yeah!” he commented bluntly, clearly unnerved by the whole reveal.

“Okay, let’s go,” Lex-2 orders and a blue cloud appears when L presses a button on the interdimensional extrapolator.

“Good luck with all this, Lexy,” he bids Lexy farewell and steps into the cloud.

“Thanks for the entertainment,” L waves goodbye and steps into the cloud.

“Just throwing an idea out there: threesome,” Lex grins and a hand, he assumes Lex-2’s, appears from the cloud and grabs him by the collar, pulling him into the dimension that will take him back to his earth.

The cloud disappears and Lena shuffles awkwardly in one place as she is now left with three people who clearly need to sort their feelings out.

“I… I should go,” and she runs out of the Batcave, the same way she came in.

“I don’t mind a threesome,” Lexy glances at both Batman and Superman at the same time.

Superman gazes at Batman, and Batman’s eyes widens and a small smile crawls over his face.

_ Oh. _

\--

“Wow, so the real reason Lexy created the Super pill was so she can go all out in bed with Superman?” Kara asks, her face full of wonder as Lex recounts his whole adventure on Earth-6.

“You should have been there in the Batcave, it was amazing! L couldn’t stop laughing, I think he still is, I could feel him,” Lex closes his eyes and presses a hand to his chest.

Lena slaps him on his body hard and makes him stumble back a bit, “You’re doppelgangers, not twins. And I don’t believe you, you always exaggerate your stories.”

“Lee, I swear I didn’t exaggerate even ONE bit on this, you can ask Lex-2! Also FYI, Lexy’s Lena slaps just as hard as you,” he groans and rubs his chest right where Lena slapped him.

“Good,” Lena laughs.

“Anyway, I should get to sleep, I’m so tired,” Lex excuses himself, patting Lena’s leg gently as he gets off the couch.

“Oh, by the way,” he says just a few feet away from them, “for you,” he reaches into his pocket and throws something at Lena, and Lena catches it easy. She looks at the glowing pill and stares at Lex.

“I’ll keep one in case I find my Superman, but that’s for you to go all out with Kara,” he winks.

“Gross, Lex! Go to bed!” Lena yells out and throws a pillow in his direction.

Kara just laughs at the sibling’s foolish behavior and hugs Lena closer to her.

“What an adventure Lex had,” she says, nuzzling her face into Lena’s shoulder.

“Silly adventure, I still don’t believe half the thing he said, I’m going to ask Lex-2 tomorrow,” Lena replies, still examining the Super pill in her hands.

“What are you going to do with it?” Kara asks.

“I’m not going to take it, we’re doing just fine,” Lena leans back on Kara, giving her full body weight as she knows Kara can handle it.

“Right, we’re doing fine,” Kara replies in a monotonous tone.

Lena stops and gets off Kara’s lap and sits on the couch next to her. She takes a look at Kara’s face and asks again, “Have you been holding back?”

“Of course, I have. I don’t want to hurt you,” Kara replies, her gaze shifting away from Lena. She didn’t want to make Lena feel guilty about this.

Lena takes Kara’s hands in hers so Kara looks up to Lena and sees her popping in the pill and gulping it. Lena smirks a little, “Try hurting me tonight,” and shoves Kara hard on the couch with a force she never got from Lena before.

_ Oh. _


End file.
